


It's just an interview, right?

by Stuck_in_a_dream



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet AU, Bi Kara, Eventual Smut, Everybody's a little gay, F/F, Flirty Lena Luthor, I'll leave now, SuperCorp, Supergirl? More like supergay, Will probably change rating, ballerina Lena, dance au, kara's still a reporter, lena looking hot as hell, lesbion Lena, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_a_dream/pseuds/Stuck_in_a_dream
Summary: Lena Luther is a ballerina that catches reporter Kara Danvers attention immediately, luckily Kara has the chance to interview Lena and I guess you'll see what happens after that





	It's just an interview, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea

Kara wasn't exactly thrilled when she found out that the first piece that was assigned to her as an official Catco reporter, was on a ballerina. Though yes, she understands everyone wants to see if there's really such a thing as a good Luthor, how excited could an article on a local girl who twirls around for a living be. 

Kara didn't take much of an interest in it at first, she's just a girl with a bad family trying to live out her dream. She didn't know much about the girl except all the rumors she's heard, but she wasn't her psychotic evil brother so she didn't see why it mattered. 

The ballet she was currently in was Sleeping Beauty, the dancing was nice but nothing really caught her eye. That is until the stage lights flickered, and the silhouette of a woman appeared. 

The light landed on her and...she was stunning. Raven black hair, pale skin, and nice curves that her black leotard and translucent skirt really showed off. She unconsciously bit her lip

Kara wished she could get a closer look at her, and she wondered what color her eyes were. 

She couldn't peel her eyes off the beautiful dancing girl. She moved so perfectly, so gracefully and Kara couldn't help to think of what it would feel like to feel her move underneath her.

She pushed the inappropriate thought out of her head as she continues to watch the girl. 

During intermission when the lights came up, Kara looked in her pamphlet to look at the cast. Reading random names of all the cast members until,

'Wicked fairy- Lena Luthor'

"This is either going to be amazing, or a complete disaster." She thought to herself 

 

......

 

When the performance was over and the cast lined up to greet the audience, Kara waited off to the side until Lena Luther started walking back. 

"Excuse me?" She called out "Hello? Miss! ... Lena" that caught her attention and she turned around 

"Sorry, do you prefer Miss Luthor, or-"

"Lena's fine. Though I'm really not in the mood for questions right now-"

"You're beautiful. Um, I mean, your dancing is beautiful, you really stood out from all the other dancers." 

Lena smiled "Are you sure that wasn't because I was the only one in all black?"

"No, no, it wasn't that. You were..you were great" Kara pauses a few seconds before laughing awkwardly 

"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers. And yes, I am a reporter, from Catco magazine, but it's totally fine if you don't want to, like, set up an interview or anything. But I think it really sucks that you get all this negativity just because your family. And maybe if you get a positive interview out there, people will realize that there's more to you than just your name." She was talking 200 words per minute 

Lena raises an eyebrow at the babbling blonde 

"Alright" she says with a smug smirk in her face

"Seriously?" Kara laughed awkwardly again "Um, ok I could give you my num- um, never mind, when are you available?" Is it just her or does it sound like she's setting up a date 

"Is Wednesday at 4 good?"

"Yeah, yeah that's great, so um, there's this cafe right by here-"

"I know the one, I have to go and change now but I'll see you Wednesday, 4:00, it's a date." She still has that smug smirk on her face when she turns to walk away

"Uh yeah, yeah I'll see you then!" Kara called after her, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt

"Green" she whispered under her breath "Her eyes are green"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was really short but if you want to read more please comment, also if you have any ideas for something you want to happen let me know


End file.
